The Legacy of Grey
by hisgirlstm
Summary: aChristian Grey and Ana Steele have finally married and had their first child, Theodore. Now, as he takes on the role of becoming a father, Christian learns to deal with life crises and his own past as he tries to prove to himself, Ana, and his son that he can be the best person he can be. Now, have you ever wondered what Christian Grey though throughout his life? Here you go.


"Why did I ever listen to you?" I asked, titling my head to the side to understand how this was supposed to work. "I'm the one who is meant to be in charge of this room, remember?"

Ana cackled, in a way that made me think she was secretly trying to torture me. "Well, I'm your wife, remember? So, dear husband of mine, this room is now mine, too."

I raised an eyebrow, but I allowed it to pass. I never expected Ana to find a new way to experience things in my Red Room, or whatever she called it, and actually be willing to try my weird ass kinks. Though, this was entirely new to me.

Ana was hooked to one of the board crosses that I had in the P&P Room, I chose that name, making it stand for Pleasure and Pain Room, but she somehow was able to place it upside down. She was entirely naked, something that I couldn't help but linger over, but the odd part of it was that she was put on the cross; upside down. Her arms, head downward, were strapped to the long parts of the cross and her feet were placed down on the top. I felt a deep, hard pinch of jealousy as I realized that someone had to have put her up there, naked nonetheless. I planned to find out later, and if it were Taylor, I would yell at him for a good hour. I certainly wouldn't fire him, he was too good at his job. Doesn't mean I couldn't make him squirm, though.

"Ana, I told you," I said, again, feeling like I had said this a million times over. "We never have to go into this room anymore."

Ana put on the best pouty face I had ever seen her do, and I find myself willing to do whatever she asked. I laughed at myself, deep down, knowing that I was once the man that wanted her to do everything I wanted. Well, I did get married after all, which led me to do anything for my little wife. "But, I like this room, sometimes."

"I understand that. But what I don't understand is," I waved my hands at her being upside down, strapped quite tightly, which I found really arousing, but still confusing anyway. "This."

She brought on her famous smile, one that I knew was oh-don't-mind-my-weirdness smile, and I knew she was up to something. "I thought we could try something new."

"What I want to know is one thing," I held up a single finger, to exaggerate on my words. "What is this supposed to be? We usually do this straight up and down, and you are low enough that I can get inside of you." I step closer to her, so my nose is nearly touching her skin, and I found myself staring at her own crouch. "Instead, I'm facing the opposite end." When I glanced down at her, I noticed that my cock was pointing directly at her face, which led me to jump backwards in surprise.

This smile from her was now more sensual. "Are you getting the picture now?"

I thought for a moment, and then came to my sense as to what she was trying to do. Basically, a sixty-nine, but with her strapped to something sturdy. I felt myself groan inwardly, but the noise found its way out of my throat, and I looked down at her beautiful face. "You know me too well, don't you?"

She beamed at me, showing off her beautiful white teeth. That wasn't exactly on my mind at the moment, though. "I did marry you after all."

I smiled softly, before diving into the long moments of pleasure, and of course, strange habits that I grew accustomed to with my wife.

After lying in bed for who knows how long, the sound of screaming cries erupted from down the hall. I rolled my eyes, groaning in annoyance at our baby boy, ending the amazing encounter from a little earlier ago. I turned over to face Ana, but found her fast asleep, even with our child shrieking from three doors down. Her face was so innocent and simple, something I haven't seen for a while. Instead of waking her from her given peace, I propped myself out of bed, throwing on some pajama pants, and heading down the hall. I scratched the back of my head as I moved along, shaking my head as the baby wailed. "Coming, Teddy, daddy's coming."

I stepped into the room that our son was living in, filled with blue and black colors and toys spread all over. I still don't know why so many people bought him toys; he's only a few months old. Especially mother. She should know this more than anybody. I found our son, little Theodore, laying in his crib, face completely red and tear stained. I picked him into my arms, lighting bobbing him up and down. When that didn't work, I crunched down the odds of what it could be. His diaper was clean, he had something to eat earlier, and he has been sleeping. Maybe he was distressed? I nodded, deciding that was the problem, and I knew exactly how to fix it.

Leading him downstairs to the large space in front of the beautiful open window of Washington, I sat down at my piano we brought with us, sat Teddy on top of it, carefully, and making sure he was safely there, and begun to play my piano. The music came from my fingertips by memory, filling the room with loud sound coming from the piano, and sending shivers down my spine as it always did. This was my escape, placing me somewhere that I no longer needed to think, try, or wonder why I do things. I could forget about the world, even for just a little bit. I opened my eyes to see little Teddy silent, staring at me with one of those wide baby smiles on his face. I couldn't contain my own grin.

"What a great way to calm down a baby," I hear Ana's voice behind me and I spin around to see her happy face, bewildered that I found a way to silence Teddy. I smiled at her through my eyelashes, something I knew I had power over her with. I saw her knees jiggle in suspense and I threw on my wicked grin. Finally, she glared me down and crossed her arms. "You better not start acting like a dirty man that you are in front of our son. He'll turn into you for god's sakes!"

I chuckled, taking Teddy and placing him on the floor so he could crawl around for a bit while I tugged Ana closer to me, keeping our bodies pressed together. I looked at her directly in the eyes and spoke, softly and clearly, "Mrs. Grey, if I ever find out that our son is anything like I am, I will quietly strangle him." I saw her laugh with that sparkle in her beautiful sky blue eyes and I felt my heart strain in happiness. I loved it when she expressed pure bliss. I nuzzled the side of her nose with my own, but gave her a sad look when she pushed me back.

"Good, because I would do the same thing." Her lips pursued together in a great complimentary expression that made me want to lay her back on the bed and do everything all over again. But, I became familiar with the fact that our son was awake. No more sex time for the day. "He idolizes you."

I snapped my head up to meet her face. "How can you tell? He's only a few months old, Ana."

She stood taller, attempting to meet my lips. I leaned down to meet her half way and she kissed me softly. "I can tell." I lightly smiled and then I realized that she was wearing some of her best friends. When she noticed that I eyed her suspiciously, she flashed her teeth again. "I'm off to go out with Kate."

Again, I felt the pull of jealousy deep down inside of me, even if I didn't want it. Though, Ana never seemed to mind too much. "You better stay safe. No other guys either."

Ana spun around, grinning, as she entered the elevator. "Never, Mr. Control Freak."

"Laters, baby," I called after her, using our old joke since the beginning of our relationship. She blew me a kiss as the doors shut and I kept a smile on my face. I enjoyed her so much; she meant my entire life to me.

I put Teddy in my arms as I heard the phone machine beep from the kitchen. I frowned, heading over to it. I recognized the number and pressed play.

_Holy shit._


End file.
